Love Square
by xx-chelsea-x
Summary: What happens when Ashley decides to cause mischeif, and Helen recognises one of the cullen clan?
1. Chapter 1

Love Square

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Helen, Henry, Will and Tesla are on their way to meet Carlisle as he has offered to help find the missing Ashley.

Helen frowns"Henry, we haven't even left the entrance to the sanctuary, yet you have managed to ask the same questions 36 times!"

Henry, looks surprised, raises his eyebrows and says

"Really, well, thats a record" Then angelically tries put both his hands in his pockets realising he hasn't even got any.

Helen rolls her eyes, looks at Tesla who isn't taking any notice of the conversation as he is too busy admiring his brand new BMW which was bought by his imortal nana as a gift for passing his driving test after getting his liscence taken off him for having a few too many before driving. So yes, he was in his own little world there.

Helen again, rolls her eyes.

"Ok, I do worry for the both of you"

"So do I" John, teleported himself into the car.. he couldn't resist.

"AAAAH!" Everyone Screams, making Tesla scratch the car along the gate.

"Oh Tesla, where are your driving skills?" John smirks sarcastically.

"Oh Druitt, where is your invitation?" Tesla, smiles proudly.

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so too"

"Oh, please this is getting beyond a joke, we have barely been driving for 2 minutes, yet you have managed to have 1 full argument AND 1 Henry moment!" Magnus was kind of pissed off with John.

"SOOOORRY" Said all three of them.

3 hours of driving to Forks they got to a street named Teslas Lane with a coincidential shop on the corner which coincidentially sold expensive, red wine... Will could not resist..

"Oh, this is most definitely Teslas Lane, especially with that wine shop on the corner waiting for the man himself to taste, the succulent red wine... oooooooh oozing on the tip of your tongue."

Tesla's eyes widened with temptation, edging towards the kirb near the shop.

"Nikola.. no." Helen demanded.

Helen then turned to Will who was sitting proudly with his hands tucked down the back of his pants. Helen looks disgusted.

"One, I don't even want to know what you are doing and Two you and me are going to be having words later"

She turns her head back towards the window screen only to find 3 full wine baskets infront of her knees...

"Nikola.."

Tesla sighs in dissapointment, "Fine"

As Tesla goes back into the shop with the baskets, Helen has another glance at Will only to find him staring at his hands with a look of glory on his face and Henry gipping beside him along with John effin and jeffin (swearing basically).


	2. Chapter 2

Love Square

Chapter 2

"Helen!... So glad you could make it" Carlisle walks towards Helen and gives her a hug.

"Why wouldn't I, you're helping me find my daughter"

"Oh yeah, ha ha.. umm... so how was the trip?"

"Apart from disturbing and irritating, fine thankyou" Helen smiles.

"Good, here have a look round the house and when they arrive, meet the family."

Tesla was confused walking round the house.

"Ummm.. where are the coffins and why oh why do you have glass walls to the outside you can burn to death are you crazy!"

"Tesla do you burn in the sunlight?" Asks Magnus sarcastically.

"Of course I don't, I'm the last of the great ones!" He smiles at Carlisle who is confused to the extreme.

Helen walks upstairs, down the hallway and looks at the pictures of the Cullen's. She stops at one particular photo with two of the vampires in it... Alice and Jasper. A tear streams down the side of her warming smile. Quickly wiping her tear, she turns around to be confronted by Carlisle.

"Why is one so sad?" He was mocking her accent, to cheer her up.

"Tears of joy my old friend" Helen tries to avoid the conversation but fails miserably.

"I know... they are so happy aren't they?"

Helen tilts her head slighty, "Yes, they deserve it" Then mutters under her breath, "Especially Mary-Alice"

"Mary-Alice?"

"Damn it, Bloody hell, how on earth.." She realises why he could of heard the almost silent mutter

"Yes, you heard, of course you did" she smiles defeatedly.

"Don't beat yourself for it... So then instead of standing here yammering come to my office and we can have a nice chat about 'Mary Alice'" He raises his eyebrows and adds on, "And a cup of coffee?"

Helen's face drops with horror "You did not offer ME coffee did you?"

Carlisle shrugs his shoulders with confusion.

"Dear god Carlisle, there is more chance of me killing Big Bertha than drinking that ransid, black muck you just offered me!"

Carlisle's confusion falls he smiles, "Ah yes, Helen's British Standards"

Helen giggles, "Glad we understand eachother".

Carlisle walks into the office with a cup of tea. Helen lowers her eyebrows whilst Carlisle walks to his seat and placing the tea infront of her, "Carlisle, Why do you have Tea and Coffee here anyway?"

"Ah yes, Bella"

Helen shrugs her shoulders, "Sorry, who?"

"Bella is Edwards human wife, they have a child named Renesmee."

"Oh wow, so she drinks coffee then, me and her are going to be having words." She fiddles with her fingers knowing about the conversation brewing.

"So then, Mary-Alice, talk to me"Carlisle, leans forward resting on the desk avoiding the essence from the tea.

"Mary-Alice Brandon was an abnormal girl who I helped in the earliy 1900's. She had the ability to see the future and people's past. Her parents were nervous about her abilities but I started to get through to them that it was a good thing, but then she started having night terrors, she'd wake up screaming he his coming after her then he was killing her. She stayed for a short time in the sanctuary with me and John which is a whole new story but anyway, she appeared to be getting better so we sent her back home. Several weeks later the night terrors started again... Her parents thought she was taken by the devil. They took her to the Asylum. She was 12 for goodness sake! They wasn't anything I could do for her." Helen looks down to her lap in dissapointment. Carlisle felt sorry for Helen,

"Oh, Helen.. I.. had.. no idea"

Helen wipes her tears, sniffles her nose and looks up. "I am just so glad she's alive and happy. I was told she died there!"

"We don't know how she died either or where or when and neither does she infact she doesn't remember anything from her human life. I am so glad we now know her human life... If I were you I think you should let Alice get to know..."

Carlisle paused then threw his head into his hands, he sighed "Oh no"

Helen tilts her head, "What, what is the matter?"

Carlisle looks at Helen for a few seconds, "Alice can still tell the future..."

Helen squints her eyes trying to figure out what he is talking about. She then clicks on. "Ah"

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle panicks for the first time in his life. Helen is now the calm one.

"I don't know" She slops back into her chair thinking of what to do.

"We have to tell her now"Helen's worried face shook Carlisle.

"I know" He sighed.

They stare at eachother for a few seconds until a knock at the door startled them to make them look even more guilty than they already were.

"Uh.. Come in" Carlisle coughed then smiled at Bella.

"Hey" Bella looked at the back of Helen's head trying to figure out who it was. Helen turned around

"Oh.. sorry, I'll be leaving Good-bye Carlisle aaaaannd.."

"oh bella." Carlisle's cheesy grin madde Helen laugh as she was leaving the office.

"Bella, Umm.. sit down" Carlisle was still smiling cheesily which kind of scared Bella.

"Oh no it's okay, I just wanted to let you know Alice is back and she is acting really suspicious and she starting to worry me a little." Bella sighs uncomfortably whilst leaning on his desk.

Carlisle stopped smiling and his face actually got more paler than usuall, not sure if that's even possible but still it just did.

"Stay here!"Carlisle jumped out of his chair, startling Bella, and ran out of the office.

"Helen!/?" Carlisle's heart was pounding, metaphorically,

"Yes?" Helen jumped out of her skin, metaphorically, "What's the matter?"

"Alice knows!"

"Oh dear god" Helen's eyes widened with fear.

…


End file.
